


Adjure/Distaff

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, also a brief mention of mer!alteans, just...all the mer lmao, mer!Keith, mer!blade of marmora, mermaid au, so mer!galra by association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: It was the most peculiar fish Keith had ever seen.If it was even a fish at all.He’d been watching it for a while now, keeping his distance as it...well, it didn’t so much swim as float, steadily, but slowly, sinking deeper.(a companion piece tothis)





	

It was the most peculiar fish Keith had ever seen.

If it was even a fish at all.

He’d been watching it for a while now, keeping his distance as it...well, it didn’t so much swim as float, steadily, but slowly, sinking deeper. Was it part of something larger, maybe, that was trying to lure him in?

Keith made a quick pass near it, dashing away as soon as he got within the small circle of light it emitted in front of itself. He swam around it in a wide circle, waiting. But nothing attacked him. He darted by it again, just to be sure, but, again, nothing attacked. So, it wasn’t a trick. That didn’t tell him what it was, though.

Maybe one of the others would know. Keith wondered if he should leave it or bring it with him, before ultimately deciding to just take it. He didn’t want to risk something else messing with it and it being gone by the time he brought someone back. He circled behind it - still on guard because of the light - and plucked it from its path of slow descent, then dove back towards home.

“Thace! Ulaz!” he called. “Antok!”

“Keith--” he heard Ulaz respong from behind him “--what is it?”

“Look what I found,” he said, twisting to show him the strange not-fish in his hands.

All that greeted him was bubbles.

“Sorry,” Keith said pointing the light to the side.

“Where did you find that?” Ulaz asked from much further away than before. Keith noticed that Thace and Antok were there as well, eyeing him, or more likely the thing in his hands, warily.

“Higher up,” Keith answered, staying perfectly still as they all cautiously swimmed toward him, coming up behind him and looking at the object from over his shoulders.

“How high up?” Antok asked.

Keith shrugged. “Not too far. I couldn’t see the light from the surface.”

All of their chests heaved with relief.

“Is this from up there? What is it? Is it dangerous? Who--”

“We must destroy it,” Antok said, Thace and Ulaz nodding in agreement.

“What?!” Keith turned around and they scattered. He frowned and pointed the light to the side again with a huff, continuing to speak once they came back. “But it’s not hurting any of us. Maybe if we learn what it is, what it can do--”

“Keith.”

“--or what the surface dwellers want by sending it--”

“That’s a ridiculous idea.”

“I don’t see the harm in it,” Keith mumbled.

“It is forbidden.”

“That doesn’t mean--”

“Stubborn like your mother,” Antok tsked, biting his lip when he realized his mistake.

“What about my mother? Would she have known what this is?” Keith asked looking between them.

They never talked about his mother. Sometimes mention of her would slip out, but they never elaborated, never answered his questions about her. “You’re not ready yet” they said, and Keith always wondered what their definition of ready was.

“What about her?” he asked more insistently.

“She is dead.”

They all swiveled their heads in the direction the voice came from and watched as Kolivan swam forward. He kept out of the light and eyed the object much like the others did.

“Because of a surface dweller.”

Keith pressed his lips together in a firm line.

“And if that is not enough for you, look at what happened to the Alteans. They swam to the light, trusted the beings above the water, and there are none of them left.”

Keith looked at the thing in his hand. “But...what if it’s something good? What about knowledge or--”

“We have all the knowledge we need already.”

“But, Kolivan--”

“The surface dwellers are dangerous and anything from them is dangerous as well.”

“ _But_ \--”

“I advise you to drop it. Before you endanger us all.”

Kolivan held out his hands. Keith hesitated only a moment before transferring the object in his hands to Kolivan’s.

“This is for the best,” he said as he crushed it between his palms. “Now, come. We have other things to worry about, ones that are closer to home.”

Kolivan nodded out to the open water. A crackling, streak of purple light flashed in the distance. It sent a fearful shiver up Keith’s spine. They all stared for a few moments before Kolivan turned and swam away - Antok, Thace, and Ulaz chasing after him. Keith took one more glance at the destroyed object before doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus I'm all caught up with my word a day fics for February (I did a lot of word combos this time around lol)! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for March :3


End file.
